


Backaches

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a sore back, and of course, being the gentleman he is, Matt feels compelled to help improve her ailment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backaches

**Author's Note:**

> As pointed out by Charina, this is the 69th fic to be posted in the Alex Kingston/Matt Smith catergory on here. OH YES :P

On the large picnic blanket laid out on the sandy surface, Matt leans back on his hands, smiling wistfully as he squints up at the sunny sky. They are in Utah, filming the opening episodes of series six, it’s day three of shooting over here, and the beauty of the place hasn’t worn off yet. He’s not sure it ever would somewhere like this. 

 

He takes a swig of his water as Alex wanders over, smiling at him and offering a casual greeting as she plops herself down where she needs to be for the take. 

 

Matt catches her wincing a bit, a frown on her face as she gingerly stretches out on her stomach. He cocks his head at her. 

 

“Alright there Kingston?” he asks with concern. 

 

“What?” She looks up at him in surprise. “Oh - yeah, my back just bloody hurts is all. I’m not getting any younger and I don’t think that eighteen hour trip did it any favours.” She smiles at him nonchalantly. 

 

“Ohh,” he bemoans. “Poor Alex.”

 

“Stop it,” she chuckles. “I’m being serious. It kills.”

 

“I’m being serious too!” he laughs, and then without a further thought shuffles closer. “Here.” He rubs her back soothingly. “Helping?”

 

She grins. “That’s lovely darling but it doesn’t hurt there.”

 

“Oh - where does it hurt?”

 

“At the bottom.”

 

He slides his hand down over her bum, withdrawing it quickly when she gasps and twists to swat at him. “Cheeky! You know what I meant!” she chides him, sounding affronted but unable to repress a smile. 

 

Matt grins and moves his hand to her lower back, starting to rub there firmly. Alex hums in approval and he applies a bit more pressure. 

 

“Forgiven?” he asks smugly. 

 

“Mmm. Maybe. If you keep going.”

 

Matt continues his ministrations, using his other hand too to knead firm circles into her back. Dropping her elbows and crossing her arms, Alex lets her head fall down to rest on them, her face tilted to the side as her eyes close in contentment. 

 

He rubs her back firmly as Alex makes small sighs and sound of encouragement. He slips his hands under the denim jacket she’s wearing to rub over her shirt, and his thumbs find their way beneath the hem of that to rub steady circles into the small of her back, loving the way he feels her body relax under his touch. 

 

“Ooh, well this looks _cosy,”_ Karen teases as she approaches them. 

 

Matt rolls his eyes and Alex doesn’t respond. Karen sits down on the blanket next to them, leaning down to peer into Alex’s face as Matt continues his ministrations on her back. 

 

“Is she asleep?”

 

“No,” Alex mumbles, eyes still closed. “Just relaxed. You’re amazing at that darling,” she purrs contentedly and Karen laughs. 

 

“Why don’t I get backrubs?” complains the Scot. “Favouritism between your co-stars Matt! I’m offended.”

 

“Well _you_ don’t have a bad back Kaz.” He sticks his tongue out at her. 

 

“And would you give me a backrub if I did?”

He thinks for a moment. “No.” He beams. 

 

Alex chuckles. “Be nice Matthew.”

“Thank you Alex,” says Karen. 

 

Matt presses into a knot on the left side of her back and the curly-haired woman jumps, hissing. 

 

“Whoops, sorry,” Matt mumbles, moving from the spot but Alex shakes her head. 

 

“No, it’s good, just sore. You’re doing wonders love.”

 

“My pleasure Kingston,” he grins and ignores Karen rolling her eyes. He moves his fingertips back to the spot and gently rubs it until the knot loosens and Alex sighs, humming happily. 

 

“Enjoying yourself there Alex?” Karen teases. 

 

“Mmm hmm,” she confirms, eyes closed. “Immensely.”

 

She moans softly again when he moves to another spot and Matt decides he would happily do this every day just to hear those noises. 

 

The three sit in peaceful silence for a few moments, Karen sipping idly from a bottle of water and texting on her phone and Matt continuing to rub Alex’s back. He alters his tactics, pressing down on the small of her back with the heel of both hands and Alex moans loudly, a low, drawn out hum of pleasure and smirk comes to Matt’s lips. 

 

Karen clears her throat and raises her eyebrows pointedly at Matt and he frowns and mouths ‘what?’

 

She fights a giggle. “Nothing, Matt. Nothing.”

 

Shortly after, the director calls for them to get ready for a take and Matt moves away from Alex while she sighs happily and thanks him. 

 

He winks. “Anytime, Kingston.”

 

She chuckles. “Careful darling - I might just take you up on that.”

 

“Well I mean it,” he grins. “Anytime.”

 

\--

 

Although his offer had been genuine, Matt hadn’t actually thought she was serious. He certainly hadn’t expected her to take him up on it so soon. But sure enough, come nine that evening, there was a knock on the door of his hotel room. 

 

“Alex!” He says in surprise when he swings it open; he’d been expecting Karen or Arthur (although come to think of it neither of them usually bothered to knock) but is certainly not disappointed. 

 

“Alright?” She smiles warmly. “Can I come in?”

 

“Course,” he says, stepping aside and motioning to his room. He closes the door behind him. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company on this fine evening Miss Kingston?” He jests, but she doesn’t laugh, only sighs heavily as she turns to face him. 

 

“I’m in so much pain darling,” she complains, rubbing her back with a grimace. “Lying on that beach like that all day has made my back cramp up so badly.” She bites her lip and looks up at him hopefully. “I could really do with another one of those amazing back rubs?…If you don‘t mind?” She pouts so prettily at him he thinks he would have jumped off a bridge had she asked. 

 

He chuckles. “Course - anything for you my dear,” he says and she beams, thanking him as he guides her across the small room to the bed. She climbs up on it, settling happily down on her stomach, head pillowed on her arms as she shuffles herself into a comfortable position. 

 

Perching on the mattress next to her he leans over and runs both hands firmly up her back, kneading his fingers briefly into her shoulders. 

 

“Hmm,” She moans contentedly. “What would I do without my Doctor?” She murmurs and he grins, laughing lightly. 

 

“What indeed?”

 

“I might have to take you with me when I leave you know.”

 

He forces out a chuckle in response but finds himself frowning because the thought of her leaving makes his stomach clench a bit in discomfort. He loves it when it’s the four of them, as much as he adores his two best friends, it somehow feels incomplete when Alex isn’t with them. 

 

His hands move down to her lower back where he knows the ache is and he begins pressing his thumbs into her, kneading in firm circles before repeating with his palms. 

 

Alex practically _purrs_ under his touch and he has to swallow a bit at the indecent thoughts his head summons at the noise because she’s _Alex_ and yes, he fancies the pants off her but he can’t think things like that because she’s…well, Alex. Alex Kingston. His co-star. And his friend. 

 

“Ohh,” she hums happily, “How’d you get so good at this darling?”

 

Matt grins. “Just naturally talented I guess.”

Alex chuckles and falls silent for a while except for her soft sighs as he continues to work into the muscles of her back. “I’m actually serious you know,” she murmurs after a few minutes. “You could be a masseur if your acting career ever fails.”

 

Matt snorts. “Well cheers,” he jokes. “I’ll bear that in mind. It’ll be a comfort to know I’m sorted if the new series flops.”

 

“Mmhm,” she agrees with a little laugh.

 

They fall into comfortable silence for another minute as Matt concentrates on getting rid of the soreness in her back, judging by her sighs and soft moans and the tightness of the muscles.

 

“I could do this a lot better without your clothes on you know.” He comments, half-teasing. 

 

Alex snorts. “Dying for an excuse to get me naked darling?”

 

“Well - you wouldn’t have to be naked - although I wouldn’t complain if you wanted to be.” He grins as she chuckles softly. “Would be easier without your top on though.”

 

“Take it off then.”

 

“…Really?”

 

She shrugs. “If you want. I don’t mind.”

 

Of course there’d been a half-hope in his words, but he’d really only said them to flirt, like it was such a habit to do with her. But, if she was offering…

 

His hands are sliding the hem of her top up before he can think further and Alex lifts off the bed, putting her weight on her hands to let him pull it up, and she tugs it over her arms and tosses it to the floor before laying back down. Matt swallows at the bare expanse of skin now before him and feels his palms go sweaty and his breathing hitch.

 

It was just her _back_ for God’s sake; he needed to get a grip. 

 

He places the flat of his hands back on her skin and the warmth of it burns his palms. He rubs over her lower back and Alex sighs deeply, then his hands run up over her, marvelling as she arches slightly under his touch. 

 

He doesn’t ask her before he unhooks her bra and she doesn’t protest. She doesn’t even acknowledge the movement, and he feels emboldened by that, and pushes it to the sides before running the flat of his hands up the length of her back. 

 

Sliding them back down he kneads his knuckles into her lower back, making her give a low, drawn-out groan, and then smoothes his hands up to her shoulders, rubbing and pressing in circles there. 

 

He repeats the movements, and Alex’s moans increase in frequency, the sounds altering in pitch and volume and Matt feels himself begin to heat up rapidly. Those sounds…those sounds make him think bad things. And he was enjoying the fact that he could draw them from her much more than he knew he should be. 

 

Soon enough, his hands start to get a will of their own, it seems; running up to push aside her curls, lightly touching the back of her neck, down to skim dangerously low, his fingertips even slipping briefly under the waistband of her trousers. They skim up over her sides rather than her back the next time, sliding into the dip of her waist before continuing up to her shoulders. He knew he was touching more of her skin than he was supposed to be, but he didn’t seem to be able to control his hands and Alex was doing nothing to stop him so it wasn’t really his fault for continuing. 

 

He sweeps aside her rebellious curls again with one hand while the other slips to briefly caress her neck and with her hair off her face and head tilted to the side, Matt can see the smile on her lips as she lay still with her eyes closed.

 

Encouraged, he slides his hands down again, rubbing briefly at her lower back once more before letting them glide up her sides. He watches her shiver and pauses as his fingers touch the swell of the side of her breasts. Alex doesn’t move, except to draw a breath, and so, moving one hand to rub circles on her upper back, he slides the other one round underneath her a bit, and when she arches slightly to let his hand under, he mirrors the movement of the other one, caressing her breast in slow, gentle circles, his fingertips just lightly brushing over her nipple -

 

The door bursts open and Matt leaps off Alex like she’s on fire while the curly haired woman gasps and shoots upright, clutching her bra to her chest as there’s a dramatic gasp from the doorway.

 

“Oh my God - I _knew_ it!” Karen shrieks in delight.

 

“Kaz - _Kaz_ \- this isn’t what it looks like!” Matt claims anxiously with a red face and shaking hands. God he’s glad he’s wearing baggy jogging bottoms. 

 

“Oh _sure,”_ She laughs in delight. “Come on, you two were practically having sex on set today, it’s so bloody obvious!” She seems positively _thrilled_ with the idea and her discovery. “How long’s it been going on huh?” She asks in a low dramatically confiding voice with wide shining eyes. 

 

“Karen, really,” Alex says, her face slightly flushed as she fastens her bra back up and bends to scoop her top off the floor, avoiding the redhead’s eyes. “There’s nothing going on - Matt was just giving me another backrub; it did wonders earlier and he was sweet enough to oblige me again.”

 

“Honestly Kaz,” Matt agrees, rubbing the back of his head as he hovers awkwardly by the bed. 

 

“Oh really?” She narrows her eyes at him teasingly. “Why’d you leap off her so fast then?”

 

“I didn’t!” He claims. “I just…” His eyes catch Alex’s who immediately looks away. “You just gave me a bloody fright, barging in like that; you’re like a damn elephant charging through the door!”

 

“Oi!” Karen objects to the comparison. 

 

“Okay, well I should go anyway,” Alex mumbles, getting to her feet and hurrying towards the door. “I’m shattered,” she excuses herself, hovering by Karen in the doorway. “Thanks for the backrub darling - See you both tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah,” Matt mutters, trying to force a smile at her. “See you in the morning.”

 

She nods quickly. “Yeah, night.”

 

“Night Alex!” Karen sings in an annoyingly pointed way as the older woman ducks out of the room. 

 

She whirls round to face Matt as soon as Alex has hurried away, raising her eyebrows at him. 

 

Matt scowls and throws himself down onto his bed sulkily. “What?”

 

She laughs, wandering over to grab the kettle in the corner of the room and fill it with water. “I can’t believe you’ve kept this from me, stupid!”

 

“Kept what from you?”

 

“That you’re sleeping with Alex!”

 

“That’s because I’m _not_ sleeping with her - I just _told you_ Kazza, I was just giving her a backrub!”

 

“Right yeah. Naked?”

 

“She wasn’t naked!”

 

“Okay.” Karen grins and winks at him as she makes the tea. 

 

He makes a sound of frustration, grabbing a pillow and holding it to his face. 

 

Kaz laughs. “Sorry,” she says, not sounding sorry at all, “I’m sure it must be pretty awkward to have your best friend walk in on you having sex, so I’ll shut up now.” She grins cheekily. 

 

“We were not having sex Karen!” He splutters, dropping the pillow to wave his arms around in outrage. “Do you need me to explain the facts of life to you?”

 

She waves a hand. “You say tomato, I say tom _a_ to.”

 

“You don’t say tom _a_ to.”

 

“Shut up. You might as well have been having sex - it was some pretty heavy foreplay going on at least.”

 

“ _Kaz,_ ” He exclaims in outrage, face red. “Will you shut up - I was giving the woman a perfectly innocent bloody massage!”

 

“Mmmhmm,” she agrees, nodding. “Foreplay.”

 

“It’s _not,_ it -”

 

“Oh you’re so easy to wind up idiot-face!” She cackles at him. 

 

He growl in annoyance. “So can we drop the subject now please?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” she waves it away. “…But I know you’re shagging.”

 

“We’re _not!”_

 

“Fine, if you say so!” She laughs.

 

“Thank you.” He huffs loudly. 

 

“But you so are.”

 

“Drop it Kaz!”

 

“Okay, okay,” she holds her hands up, laughing. “Whatever you say.”

 

\--

 

It’s not exactly _awkward_ between he and Alex at work the next day, but it’s definitely not normal, although he can’t quite put his finger on the change. Neither mention anything of the previous night but they still chat, still joke and still flirt (while both determinedly ignoring every pointed look Karen shoots their way.) It’s something in Alex’s eyes, he thinks…she holds his gaze a bit longer after a flirtatious remark and looks at him strangely when he catches her eyes throughout the day sometimes. 

 

Over lunch, sitting opposite her on a long table set up for the crew, he feels her gaze on him while sipping his tea and looks up to see her watching him carefully as she munches on a sandwich. He smiles and looks away, glances back and finds her still looking. When he holds her gaze curiously her expression doesn’t noticeably change but something in her eyes does, almost like she’s trying to tell him something. 

 

He clears his throat and comments somewhat nervously on the scene they shot before lunch and she smiles and nods, replying. 

 

He wonders if she’s cross with him, but doesn’t want to be rude or make things difficult between them. He hopes not, but then realises she would have every right to be if she was; she had come to him in trust last night and it had begun as a perfectly innocent situation and then he’d had to go and let his dick control his actions like the stupid twit he was…but then…she hadn’t exactly protested had she? 

 

Matt decides he should just be grateful him copping a feel last night hadn’t ruined things between them and forget all about it. No more is mentioned about aching backs or massages and Alex is obviously content to ignore it all, so he should too. 

 

They begin to get through the afternoon much like the morning; ignoring the previous night, doing their jobs and being friends the same as ever. 

 

But in between takes, while the director chats to Arthur and blabbers on about camera angles, Matt finds Alex’s eyes on him again. There is definitely something in her gaze this time, and he is sure she raises her eyebrows at him just a tad. Confused and fed up with trying to read her, Matt frowns in puzzlement and mouths, ‘what?’ Alex frowns back, sighs, looks at him a moment longer, and when he still stares back in bemusement she rolls her eyes exaggeratedly and huffs loudly, turning away. 

 

She doesn’t catch his eyes again. 

 

She is cross, he decides after much deep contemplating later. So deep in fact, that he forgets his lines twice during the next few takes and even neglects to speak all together at one point. But yes, he finally comes to the conclusion that she must be annoyed with him; of course she was; she’d come to him last night asking for a simple backrub and he’d ended up with his hands all over her, groping her like a randy teenager. Of course she was annoyed, and she was expecting an apology, one he definitely owed her. No wonder she’d been staring at him pointedly all day. _Christ_ he was thick sometimes. 

 

Unfortunately, the opportunity to apologise doesn’t arise during the remainder of the day, and soon enough he finds himself back on the bus with the rest of the cast and crew, wedged in at the back between an obnoxiously singing Karen and a window with Alex way up the front. She gets off first when they arrive back at the hotel and by the time he finds his own way off she is gone. 

 

He spends the evening trying to pluck up the courage to go and knock on her door but eventually decides that would only make more of an issue of it than there needed to be, and so he might as well just wait until the morning; he will say sorry as soon as he sees her tomorrow. 

 

Having come to this conclusion, Matt is astonished when she appears outside his room a little later that night. 

 

“Hello sweetie,” she greets teasingly, grinning at him from the doorway. 

 

“Alex! Hi…um…” He scratches the back of his head awkwardly because he knew he should take this opportunity to make his apology, but before he can continue she raises her eyebrows at him and pouts adorably. 

 

“Rub my back for me again?”

 

His eyes widen and mouth opens. “Um - uh - s-sure!” He says, stammering out the words because he had _not_ been expecting that. Or the way she grins up at him, a glint in her eye as she brushes past him and breezes into his room. 

 

Matt shuts the door, and stands against it, watching Alex in slight bemusement as she stands by the bed and turns to face him, locking eyes with him before deftly unbuttoning her shirt. He swallows, his mind racing as he tries to decipher her actions. Is she teasing him? She drops her shirt and his eyes shoot down to her chest (he can’t help it - he’s a _man!_ ) and when he forces them quickly back to hers he sees the smirk on her face. She turns her back and unclips and discards her bra before glancing over her shoulder at him. “Lock the door,” she instructs before she lays down. 

 

She is _definitely_ teasing him. 

 

“Right,” he finally manages to speak. “Yes.” He does so, noticing his hands shaking a little. “Don’t want any more crazy redheads barging in and scaring the life out of us again do we?” He tries to joke but his laughter is awkward and she doesn’t join in. 

 

“Come on then,” she says impatiently, and he realises he is dithering by the door. 

 

“Oh - right, yeah!” He crosses the room in several quick strides and perches on the bed next to her, turning to face her. His hands hover over her back and he quickly places them down on her skin to still them when he notices them tremble. 

 

He clears his throat. “Does it hurt here again?” He asks, for something to say, pressing his fingertips to the spots on her lower back that were sore before. 

 

“Mmm, yeah. And all over. Just aches.”

 

“Okay.” He replies, and begins to press his hands into her skin. They are both silent for a few moments, Matt forcing himself to concentrate on what his hands are doing, on alleviating the tension in her muscles rather than focusing on the expanse of bare skin before him while Alex sighs in satisfaction. 

 

“Matt?” She asks quietly after a few moments. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“…You don’t mind, do you? Doing this for me?”

 

He smiles because she has no idea how ridiculous that question is. He would _pay_ to do this for her. “Not at all.”

 

“Okay,” she sighs softly. “Good. If you’re sure.”

 

“Course.”

“Don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage,” she mumbles thoughtfully and he chuckles. 

 

“Don’t be silly. Getting you half-naked leaves me nothing to complain about at all Kingston,” he jokes, trying to lighten the mood to their familiar playful flintiness.

 

He hears the grin in her voice. “You’re wonderful for a girl’s self-esteem, you know that love?”

 

“Glad to be of service.”

 

“Mmm you are. Rub a little harder darling and you’ll be of even better service.”

 

He obliges, biting the inside of his mouth to fight the grin, and presses the heel of his hands deep into her back, rubbing it firmly. Her answering moan is practically obscene. 

 

Neither speak for a good while after that, while Matt slowly but deftly works out all the kinks in her sore muscles. The only noise in the room is the sound of their breathing (Matt’s decidedly shallower than Alex’s relaxed slow sighs - he hopes she doesn’t notice) and Alex’s occasional moans. He wants to tell her not to make those noises because they’re _doing things_ to him, but he can’t exactly admit that so he bites his lip and keeps quiet, trying to force the naughty thoughts from his mind and concentrate on what he’s doing. 

 

After a good twenty minutes, she feels a lot more relaxed under his hands and simply sighs softly as he kneads his knuckles gently into the now soft muscles of her lower back. 

 

“Better?” He asks, his raspy voice sounding strange in the quiet room. 

 

She nods. “Oh, _much,_ thank you,” she breathes out, then rolls her shoulders and wriggles deeper into the mattress. “Can you do my shoulders too darling? - If you don’t mind,” she quickly adds.

 

“I don’t,” he smiles, moving his hands to her shoulder blades to begin his ministrations there. 

 

“Mmm, Matt you’re _amazing_ ,” she moans and he clears his throat as his face burns. Bloody hell, was she doing this on purpose!?

 

“Thanks,” he mutters quickly. Really, he’d had no idea he was so good at this, it wasn’t like he’d given a lot of backrubs in his time, it just…it was like his hands knew what to do on her skin. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was enjoying this so much - more than he probably should be - that made him so good at this. 

 

She flinches a bit when he presses into a spot under her shoulder blade a bit harder and he eases off until she relaxes and he can begin to press his knuckles into her to get rid of the knot, a frown of concentration on his face as he shifts into a better position. He swings his leg over and straddles her without thinking. Only when he’s sitting on her (rather lovely) bum does he abruptly realise the position he’s just put himself in - but Alex doesn’t seem to mind, and so after a brief moment of panic he relaxes and continues deftly, rubbing at the knot until she sighs in relief. 

 

“That’s better darling,” she whispers and he smiles. 

 

Moving away from her shoulder blade, he presses firmly down on the middle of her back with both hands and runs them back up, kneading his finger into the top of her shoulders by her neck and her breathing hitches and he feels her wriggle beneath him just slightly. 

 

“Sorry,” he quickly says. “Was that too hard?”

 

“No,” she replies with a short breathless laugh and he cannot for the life of him think what’s funny. “It’s good.”

 

He does it again and she lets out another one of those moans and he wonders if she makes noises like that during sex. 

 

And oh _fuck_ he can _not_ think things like that because he was going to have a reaction he really couldn’t have while he was sitting on top of her. He swallows hard and tries to think of something else as his hands roam over her shoulders. 

 

Unfortunately, not thinking about what he’s doing turns out to have been the worst thing to do because it means his hands begin to do what they damn well like, as he abruptly realises a couple of minutes later when he finds them stroking the sides of her breasts. He freezes, but Alex lets out the tiniest moan which sounds like a protest as she shifts beneath him and so before he can decide against it, he lets his hands slip under her and squeezes her beautiful breasts. 

 

She gasps softly, arching up slightly and Matt licks his lips, marvelling at how perfectly they fit in his hands before he realises what the bloody hell he’s doing and quickly slides them away in a bit of a panic, running his hands back down her sides and then up over her back again. His heart is pounding and bloody is rushing in his ears as he caresses the skin of her back for a few more moments. 

 

Finally, he realises he doesn’t really have an excuse to continue so makes his hands still on her back and he licks his dry lips. 

 

“All better?” He breathes out huskily, surprised at how raspy his voice is. 

 

“Yeah,” she murmurs back, and then pauses. Matt is reluctant to move away from her and runs his hands up over her shoulders softly again. 

 

“Matt?” She whispers. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

He hears her take a shaky breath. “It aches between my legs too.”

 

He blinks. And opens his mouth. Then blinks again. At first he’s convinced he misheard her, his stimulated mind playing tricks on him, but when she wriggles pointedly beneath him and shifts her legs apart a bit it becomes apparent that he heard her very clearly. 

 

“Well,” after a few moments of taking deep breaths he finally plucks up the courage to say, leaning down to speak low into her ear. “Let’s see what I can do about that then, shall we?” 

 

“Please do,” she whispers. 

 

Swallowing hard, Matt runs his hands down her back and shifts backwards on his knees so he is straddling her thighs. His hands reach the waistband of her jeans and glide down over her bottom, pausing there to squeeze the flesh cheekily, drawing a giggle from her which stops abruptly when he slides a hand down between her legs.

 

She gasps as he presses his fingers against her centre through the rough material, once and then again, rubbing her there until she begins to rock her hips back slightly, little whimpers escaping her lips. He can feel the heat of her through her jeans and he suddenly wants nothing more than feel her there without any material barrier in the way. 

 

His hands move back to the waistband of her jeans before he slides them round the front, over her hips to find the button. Alex arches obligingly and when he slides down the zip and slips his hand inside both the jeans and the lace of her knickers he notices her grip a handful of pillow with both hands, turning her face into her arms and arching up off the bed further. He pushes his fingers down until he finds slick, hot flesh and she doesn’t try to hide her moan as he slides his middle finger between her folds. 

 

Finding the tight material of her jeans all too restricting, Matt withdraws his hand to hook under the top of them and rises on his knees to peel the denim down to the middle of her thighs. He sits back down gently on her legs and leans over her to slide a hand around beneath her again and back into the damp material of her knickers. 

 

Alex tries to shift her legs apart as he strokes between her wet folds but the jeans and his weight on her prevents her and he grins at the sight of her wriggling in frustration a moment before she gives up, gasping when his fingertips find her swollen clit. 

 

“Is this what you were trying to tell me Alex?” He utters huskily above her. “Looking at me like that all day?”

 

She hums in confirmation. 

 

“Is this what you wanted?”

 

“Yes,” she sighs out and moans a bit. “You don’t know how frustrated you left me last night darling.”

 

He groans in reply, arousal shooting through him like wildfire. “If I recall, _you_ were the one who left.”

 

“And if you recall correctly you’ll remember your friend barging in when things were just starting to get heated.”

 

He grins. “She’s your friend too.”

 

“Not after last night she’s not.”

 

He laughs. “Thought you shot out a bit quick…” he presses up against her clit again and she gasps loudly, her body jerking. “And I thought you were cross with me today.”

 

“What?” She manages to utter. 

 

“For…you know.” He chuckles a bit as he slides his fingers back to tease her entrance. 

 

“Idiot,” she says through a breathless laugh. 

 

“Yeah,” he agrees with a grin. “And really you were thinking of this all along? Bloody fuck Alex…”

 

She groans. “Can you stop trying to have a conversation with me and just - _ugh,_ ” she pushes herself down against his hand and he grins wider and obliges her, sliding two fingers inside her tight core as she sighs in contentment. The angle is awkward, and his hand is cramping already so he quickly pulls it out from under her, shushing her noise of protest as he slides it round the back of her thigh and pushes her knickers aside to slip it between her folds again. 

 

Alex moans in delight when his fingers delve back inside her and he swirls them slowly within her before slipping them out and gliding down to stroke her clit as his other hand roams up over her back and round beneath her to cup a breast. 

 

“Ohh, Matt,” she sighs, and he decides he’s never heard anything more wonderful than his name coming from her lips like that. “Your hands feel so good on me darling…please don’t stop…”

 

“I won’t,” he utters hoarsely, and squeezes her breast before lightly pinching her nipple between his thumb and finger making her rise on her forearms to allow his hand more room to move, tossing her head back before bowing it forward again with a low moan, her curls tumbling round her shoulders. 

 

His hands continue their ministrations, her body writhing beneath his, her sighs and moans encouraging him on and he’s sure she’s getting close, and _fuck_ he wants nothing more than to make her come apart underneath him like this and he’s so hard it hurts but it doesn’t matter because Alex is _glorious_ -

 

“Oh God Matt,” she finally groans. “Enough bloody foreplay - I want you inside me!”

 

He nearly chokes at her blunt statement, because - of course he’d _hoped_ but he’d thought maybe she just wanted - “Oh fuck,” he mutters, “wait…”

 

He leaps off her, Alex making a sound of protest at the loss of contact, and he darts across the room to where his suitcase is open on the floor by the window, yanking the zip pocket open with shaking hands and rummaging inside. He hears Alex shuffling about on the bed and when he finally yanks out what he’d been searching for and turns back to face her he notices she has shed her jeans and knickers and is spread out on her stomach again, totally naked. 

 

She looks over her shoulder at him and raises an eyebrow, smiling the wickedest smile he’d ever seen grace her lips and in two strides and a leap he is kneeling on the bed next to her, frantically ripping open the condom wrapper and shoving down his joggers and boxers to roll it on. He shuffles a bit awkwardly with his trousers round his knees, to kneel behind her between her legs as Alex shifts up onto her knees, her pelvis tilted towards him, and pushes herself back against him. 

 

He hisses loudly and Alex moans as his throbbing cock slides over her dripping sex. He thrusts against her, his hips bucking forwards uncontrollably a few times before he takes hold of her hips and spreads his legs as much as he can with his joggers round them, pushing her knees further apart and positioning himself at her entrance. 

 

He feels Alex holds her breath - “Please - !” She gasps out after a couple of seconds, and without further delay, he pushes into her. 

 

They both moan as he fills her, burying himself inside her to the balls and holding still there for a moment as he runs his hands over her lower back and down her sides, over her bum and her thighs until he takes hold of her hips again. He pulls almost all the way out before pushing back in and Alex leans down on her forearms, the pillow clenched in her fists as she sighs out her pleasure. 

 

They continue in this slow steady rhythm for a few more thrusts until he pushes gently down on the small of her back to tilt her hips further towards him and Alex shifts her legs apart more, whimpers out a plea of, “ _harder,_ ” and suddenly he is thrusting into her with force, flesh slapping loudly against flesh and both Alex’s and his own moans quickly turning to cries. 

 

She _does_ make sounds like she had been during sex, he quickly finds out, only they are louder and hoarser and more beautiful than anything he‘d ever heard, and his name is on her lips more than once which only increases his pleasure. And when she hits her orgasm before him she _screams_ , and he nearly comes from the sound alone. 

 

He is building up as she is winding down, the contractions of her inner walls around his cock weakening and her sobs quietening to high-pitched little moans as she rocks back against him. He is nearly there now, so close, but her wants her with him, wants her to come apart for him again and he moves his hand round to splay it against the taut muscles of her stomach before sliding it down between her thighs and easily finding her swollen clit, pressing two fingers to it and rubbing there and she suddenly jerks against him and gasps, throwing her head back. 

 

 _“Fuck!”_ She swears. “There - there! Oh God, Matt - _Matt!”_ She comes again in almost perfect synch with him as his own climax shoots through his body and he holds tight to her, thrusting mindlessly into her until both of them are totally spent. He pulls out, peeling the condom off and tossing it at the bin by the bed, not really caring if it reached it or not, as Alex collapses down onto her stomach beneath him and he slumps forward over her. 

 

They breath hard for a few moments, both gasping for breath with his face buried in her hair and it occurs to him abruptly that he hasn’t even kissed her and he suddenly feels terrible. Leaning over her on his elbows, he winds a hand into her hair and tugs gently until she turns her head, twisting her neck to look back at him questionably and he leans down and captures her lips with his. 

 

She hums happily into the lazy kiss, his tongue stroking along her own for a few moments before she pulls back with sigh and a smile and rolls under him to lay beneath him on her back. She looks up into his face, a smile on her lips as she winds her arms round his neck. She glances down and raises an eyebrow. “Well this isn’t fair.”

 

His brow furrows in confusion. “What?”

 

“I’m completely naked and you’re fully clothed.”

 

He laughs, and immediately leaps off her and the bed to yank his shirt over his head and shove his joggers and boxers all the way down as she grins. He trips over them caught round his ankles when he tries to leap back onto the bed and Alex finds herself in a fit of giggles as he flails and ends up landing sprawled across her, face in the duvet. 

 

“Oh crap, sorry,” he apologises as he scrambles off her with a red face to lie beside her. 

 

“Quite alright darling,” she laughs, rolling to her side to snuggle up to him. “I enjoyed the entertainment.”

 

He chuckles softly, winding an arm round her as she cuddles into his side, both of them spread out naked on top of the sheets, sweat cooling on their sated bodies. 

 

They lie there in the blissful afterglow for a moment until something suddenly occurs to Matt. “Oh no,” he groans. 

 

Alex lifts her head to look at him sleepily. “What?”

 

He sighs. “I hate when Kaz is right.”

 

Alex laughs. “Even about this?” She teases. 

 

“Well -” he grins - “ _No_ \- but you know I’m never gonna hear the bloody end of it now.”

 

Alex tilts her head up at him with a naughty grin. “Well…you know darling, she doesn’t have to know…” she suggests, dropping a kiss to his chest. “It can be out little secret…” she continues with her kisses, nipping his skin lightly and he lets out a small giggle, smoothing a hand over her back. 

 

“Alex love,” he says with a smile. “I think the whole hotel might already know…we weren’t exactly discreet.”

 

She pauses in her kisses before lifting her head to look up at him, biting her lip, her cheeks colouring. “…Oh yeah.” She giggles softly and buries her face in his shoulder. “Shit,” she giggles. “We’re never gonna hear the end of this, are we?”

 

“Nope,” he agrees, chuckling as he continues to run his hand over her back before it stills. “Do you mind?”

 

She shakes her head immediately, tilting it to look up into his face. “No,” she replies with a grin, leaning up for a quick kiss. “Not one bit.”


End file.
